The present disclosure relates to an image communication apparatus.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-17401 discloses an image communication apparatus which transmits a designated page of images of a plurality of pages through a public line, to a destination of a fax number designated by the user by fax transmission through a public line, and transmits the other pages to the destination of a mail address designated by the user, by Internet fax transmission. According to the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 2009-17401, among images of a plurality of pages, the pages other than the page transmitted through the public line by the fax transmission are transmitted by fax transmission through an Internet line. Therefore, it is possible to reduce the cost of communication required for the fax transmission.